


As He Said "I Love You Too"

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 10:40:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2578625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	As He Said "I Love You Too"

As He Said, “I Love You, Too”

Prompt from Anon!- I've never done a prompt so I'm not sure If this is right haha. Michael goes to drop something off to Geoff’s house for work late at night but everyone is out and Gavin is all alone in the house, slightly drunk. Smut?

I’m not really feelin’ the smut at the moment (I’ll be posting an RP between myself and Sannguine soon with SlowMogar) so this angsty/emotional little fic is all that came out.

**_ RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH- _ **

“Fucking asshole, not picking up his shit when he leaves. Like, seriously, it’s freezing, how does he forget his damn jacket?” Michael mumbled in irritation as he approached the door to the Ramsey household. The car wasn’t in the driveway but the lights were on so maybe someone stayed behind while the others went to dinner. Michael hoped it was Gavin.

“Hello. It’s Michael. Dropping off Gavin’s jacket,” Michael said, knocking on the front door and standing there, shivering a little from the cold outside. When the door opened, Michael was a little surprised. Gavin was standing there, no shirt, a pair of low hanging jeans that left very little to the imagination and a bottle of whiskey in his hand. His hazel eyes were dark as he looked over Michael, an almost predatory look on his face as he took the jacket from Michael, throwing it across the room and grabbing the front of Michael’s hoodie, dragging him into the house.

“Gav, what the he-“ Michael snapped, just to be cut off by Gavin’s whiskey flavoured lips smashing against his own and a hand pinning one of his to the wall, the one with the bottle hanging loosely at his side while Gavin just, out-of-nowhere, kissed him to the point of dizziness.

“W-Woah, Gavin. What are you doing?” Michael asked when he managed to come to his senses enough to push Gavin back by the chest with his free hand. Gavin just stared at him, placing the whiskey on the small table with the bowl of keys on it before taking Michael’s hands in his, wrapping one hand around his wrists and pinning them above his head, pressing in close so Michael could feel the bulge in Gavin’s pants pressing against his thigh.

“Michael,” Gavin breathed onto the skin of Michael’s neck, nuzzling it lightly with his nose before pressing kisses there, escalating to licks and bites that left Michael shivering, his eyes rolling back into his head as he tried to gather his scattered thoughts.

“G-Gavin. You’re drunk. You should stop,” Michael suggested, just for Gavin to place a particularly hard and pleasurable bite on the juncture between his shoulder and neck, making Michael gasp, but he pushed on.

“Gavin. Stop, please,” Michael asked a little more forcefully and Gavin froze before he released Michael’s hands. He stayed close, his head dropping onto Michael’s should and his now unoccupied hands settling on Michael’s hips, thumbs pushing up his shirt a little to expose some skin, stroking it gently as a way of comforting himself.

“’M sorry,” Gavin said quietly, turning his head slightly, pressing a small kiss to Michael’s neck as an apology and Michael’s cheeks flushed at the feeling of Gavin so close to him. “Jus’...c’n you stay? Jus’ for a while,” Gavin slurred, running a whole hand up and down Michael’s waist, his fingers gripping onto the older man’s shirt.

“Gavin, what’s wrong?” Michael whispered, dragging his fingers down Gavin’s arms, stroking his alcohol flushed skin. Gavin’s fingers clenched harder on Michael’s shirt and his other arm snaked around Michael’s waist.

“Just...please?” Gavin asked again, his voice sounding broken and small. Michael nodded, stroking his hair.

“Okay. I’ll stay,” Michael whispered, feeling Gavin’s tense body relax a little, his fingers releasing from Michael’s shirt. “Come on, we’ll go to your room,” Michael said quietly, his hands dropping pulling Gavin’s arms away a little so he could intertwine their fingers and lead him to Gavin’s bedroom, the Brit pulling one hand free to grab the bottle of whiskey as they went.

They made it to Gavin’s room without incident, the Brit falling onto the bed with the bottle in his hand, nearly pulling Michael over with him had Michael not let go just in time to stay upright. Gavin scooted himself back against the headboard, bringing the bottle to his lips and taking a long drink, wincing a little from the burn of the alcohol, not paying attention to the TV across the room he’d probably been watching before Michael had shown up.

The American sat down on the bed beside Gavin, a couple inches between them while Michael watched the TV, glancing at his friend every now and then. Friend was the right term, despite what had happened earlier. Sure, there’d been this lingering sexual tension between the two men, even before Michael and Lindsay had separated, but neither man acted on it. Until tonight, at least. Now here was Gavin, a few drinks past drunk and obviously not because he was celebrating.

“Gavin,” Michael said, breaking the silence of the room, “Can you tell me what’s wrong?” he asked gently, turning to face Gavin, watching the younger man stare at the bottle now sitting in his lap, scraping at the label absent-mindedly. He just shrugged his shoulders, his head falling back and resting against the headboard with his eyes closed.

“Can I ask what it’s about?” The curly haired man asked and just another shrug was the response. “Is it...Is it about me?” Michael queried and Gavin just tensed, taking another pull of his drink. “Us?” the auburn haired man said quietly and Gavin just kept the bottle at his lips, swallowing down nearly a quarter of it.

“Gavin, stop,” Michael whispered, taking the bottle from Gavin and putting it on the bedside table, replacing the bottle with his own hands, lacing their fingers together and squeezing gently, the Brit’s eyes refusing to meet his before he opened his mouth.

“I love you,” Gavin said, his voice hoarse, whether from not speaking or the alcohol, Michael didn’t know but it hurt, hearing that small, pained voice coming from his Gavin and knowing it was because of him. “I was gettin’ drunk ‘cause I was gonna call and tell you. But I wasn’t brave enough to even look at the phone,” Gavin said with a quiet, bitter laugh.

“Gavin-“

“I don’t deserve you,” Gavin cut Michael off, looking Michael in the eyes with surprising clarity. “You deserve someone smart, someone that can make you laugh. Someone brave. Brave enough to _pick up a bloody phone_ ,” Gavin said, breaking eye contact and looking down at their joined hands. “Someone that can make you happy,” he ran his thumbs over Michael’s skin, relishing the feel of it under his fingers, the smoothness, the bump of a scar on the back of his left hand that Gavin remembered him getting. A scratch during one of their little play fights. Gavin remembered all of them. He remembered any of those times he could touch Michael, no matter how brief.

“Gavin,” Michael whispered, moving closer to Gavin so their legs were touching, so Gavin could lean against him and he could smell the whiskey on the younger man’s breath. “There’s no way you could operate those slow mo cameras you’re so passionate about if you weren’t smart. You make me smile and laugh every single day we’re together. And you’re brave. You get in front of a camera, knowing over a million people are gonna see your face and you still have the guts to act like an idiot, to talk to people all over the world without a single fuck given,” Michael said, gently lifting one of Gavin’s hands and pressing it to his chest, right over his heart.

“Gavin,” Michael whispered, raising his other hand and resting it on Gavin’s cheek, stroking the skin with his thumb when the Brit nuzzled his palm at the touch, his hazel eyes meeting Michael’s, filled with tears that weren’t falling, just yet. “ _You_ make me happy. You always have, you always do and you always will,” Michael said and Gavin felt his heart stop for a moment, making him gasp when it started up again, the tears finally dripping down his cheeks. Michael’s hand moved to cup the back of Gavin’s neck, bringing their lips together in a chaste kiss, Gavin letting out a small whimper at the contact.

“I love you, Gavin. And even if you think you don’t deserve to be with me doesn’t mean I’m gonna let you go,” Michael said when they pulled away, whispering the words against Gavin’s lips, brushing them together as if he needed it like air. Gavin let out a small sob, closing his eyes and pressing their lips together again, moving in closer to Michael to feel his warmth, the affection that flowed off of him in waves.

“I love you, Michael. So much,” Gavin whispered, voice raw with emotion and tears still running down his cheeks that Michael brushed away, tracing those tear tracks with his fingers and his lips as he said ‘I love you too’.


End file.
